Bliss
by Anti-APTX
Summary: Twenty five years of knowing each other still hasn't warded off their need to be around each other. A beautiful temptress walks into Shinichi Kudo's office for "lunch" and makes his day.


**A/N: This one is a M-rated one shot. I couldn't get it out of my mind. The characters will be OOC for the DC series. But this is how I imagine them in the future. Sorry or any mistakes. **

**THIS IS AN EDITED VERSION. I've added some things to make it into a real M-rated one shot. Because I'm a jealous bitch and I saw a lot of Shinichi/Shiho M-rated stories. (Didn't read them btw. I hate that pairing.) Even Kaito and Shinichi as well. What the hell? These two (Shinichi and Ran) deserve a good old M-rated status. So, here it is!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Shinichi Kudo was busy looking for his case file in his office at the Tokyo Police Headquarters when he heard the click clack of high heels resonating outside his office door. He ignored that sound and rummaged his brain over to figure out where he could have put away the file and sat on his comfortable plush chair to push around the papers and files that were scattered around his office table. It wasn't everyday that such an interesting and intriguing case like this would come his way. Simple murders, kidnapping, bombing threats... the list of crimes that he had solved in his twenty five years of life was versatile, for sure, but none of them were as interesting as this one was.

The door knob of his office turned to reveal a striking young woman of nearly twenty five years of age with lush brown hair twisted in a bun over her head. The woman looked to be at least five feet four inches tall and sported an hourglass figure with mile long legs that were covered with a professional black colored skirt, adorned black pumps. His gaze traveled upwards and landed on her mouth-watering cleavage that was visible trough her white silk shirt. He admittedly took a few seconds to let his eyes roam all over her body and then mustered up the self restraint to look at her face. Full, ruby lips were stretched in a self satisfied smirk and indigo eyes set in a heart shaped face stared up at him in unconcealed amusement. His eyes traveled lower and landed on the wedding band that proudly sat on her left ring finger.

He heard a throat being cleared but ignored it so that he could properly ogle, hands down, the sexiest woman he had ever seen. Married or not.

_God, what I wouldn't do to have those legs around my waist._

"Mr. Kudo, I hope that you had your fill of ogling me. I am here to take you out for lunch. Boss' orders," said the silkiest voice that he ever had the pleasure to hear.

He looked up from her breasts to smirk at her and said cockily, "Boss, huh?"

The goddess in front of him nodded and walked inside his office while Shinichi leaned back against his chair and folded his arms across his chest to stare at her with a smirk on his lips. He watched while she glided across the floor to stop right in front of him across the table and leaned against the table. Just a few feet separated them.

She put her palms on the table behind her and pushed her torso towards him and said invitingly, "Yes, the Boss," she tilted her head in and widened her eyes in a mockingly innocent way and whispered, "You do remember your wife, don't you, Mr. Kudo?"

His eyes dilated while he looked up at her and freed his hand from his chest to run his fingers up her legs. She shivered deliciously and closed her eyes as his fingers traveled upwards. Her breathing shallowed and he straightened up himself to speak, "Why, yes, I do remember my wife, ma'am, but I never imagined in a million years that she would turn into such a minx."

Ran Kudo's eyes flew open and she smiled softly at him. She dragged her hands towards his hair and tugged her husband towards herself to kiss him. The kiss was slow and sensual, with his lips pressed firmly on hers and when his tongue flicked out to taste her bottom lip, she moaned and opened her mouth to taste him thoroughly. Shinichi pulled his wife on to his lap while kissing her and released the band in her hair to tangle his fingers between her silky brown locks. His other hand roamed around her back and landed behind her neck to tilt her head to deepen the kiss. Ran pulled at the collar of the white shirt he was wearing to bring him closer and snaked her hand behind his head to run her fingers through his hair. Once she tugged his hair, he moaned throatily and caged her waist to drag her with himself to stand up. He leaned her back so that she could sit on the table top and he stood between her legs without breaking away from the kiss. She put her hand on the table to stabilize herself while he took this opportunity to kiss along her slender neck. A shiver wracked through her frame and she threw her head back to grant her husband more access. She gasped when he sucked on a sensitive spot at the base of her neck.

He dragged his mouth up towards her left ear and bit the lobe. A moan from Ran sent a shiver up his spine and he smiled at that sound. Both of them were breathing heavily to take in all the air that they had deprived themselves of for the past few minutes. Shinichi took a step back from the sin incarnate that was looking at him with her doe eyes and her bottom lip pressed between her teeth to gather his wits, which was proving to be quite a difficult task.

_This is what I get to have a hot as hell wife._

"Shinichi, do you mind looking at the-" came out Inspector Megure's voice from the door, who had a file in his hand and was too busy flipping through the pages to look inside the office but stopped when he saw who was with his best detective. He raised one eyebrow at them and gave them a pointed look. There was not a single speck of doubt what the young couple was up to, if the messed up clothes and mussed up hair were any indication. Not to mention, their huge gulps of air and red lips and the fact that Ran was sitting on the table top.

Shinichi cleared his throat while Ran blushed and stood up from where she was sitting on the table. He nervously laughed and said, "Inspector, hello. I didn't see you there. What can I do for you?"

The overweight Inspector smiled evilly at him, because Shinichi Kudo had just walked into that one, and merrily said, "If I was busy doing what you both were doing just a few seconds ago, then even I wouldn't have noticed anything as well, Shinichi." And he got the result he had hoped to achieve.

Both husband and wife turned an alarming shade of red and glanced at each other from the corners of their eyes. Despite being embarrassed, neither of them could stop a shy smile stretching on their faces. Ran giggled at seeing Shinichi's sheepish expression and turned towards Inspector Megure to say, "I'm sorry, Inspector, I just came to take Shinichi out for lunch. It's his fault that I couldn't make anything for him in the morning." She glared mockingly at her husband as she said so.

The Inspector was intrigued. After all, Ran Kudo not making lunch for her husband was a rare feat. Since the couple had married five years ago, hardly a day passed that Shinichi wasn't seen with a lunch bag. Knowing his tendency to drop everything for a case and forget even basic necessities, Ran Kudo had taken up the duty of her husband's welfare very seriously. He looked at Ran with a questioning look on his face and asked, "Well, why couldn't you make his lunch, Ran? Was there a tough client that you had to work for?"

Always striving for best, Ran had taken up a career in law. Inspired by her mother and Shinichi, to be honest, she had taken an interest in the crime division. She didn't involve herself directly in the actual murder or kidnapping case but when a client came to her and asked her to represent them, she didn't back away. She wasn't a high end detective but she had a logical brain that worked wonders for her. Shinichi jokingly said to her from time to time, "You should've become a detective, Ran. That brain goes to waste in all that fighting for your cases."

But no, it wasn't a client that had caused her and Shinichi to rush out their home to reach their respective offices on time. Rather, it was Shinichi, himself that had caused them to be late. That man couldn't keep his hands off his wife. At the reminder of today's morning, Shinichi's mind went into fantasy mode.

_He was lazily sprawled out on the bed after having a good make out session with his wife when he saw said wife taking off her shirt from the full body mirror that he had personally put up with a salacious grin on his face just a few months ago. He had angled the mirror in such a way that one could easily see the inside of the bathroom. _

_His heart beat spiked up when he saw Ran shimmy off her pants and bend over to pick them up. His feet started moving on their own accord. He didn't even remember, not that he cared much, how he had crossed the room and was ghosting kisses up Ran's slender neck. The temperature in the room seemed to rise up a few degrees. She shivered when he dragged his lips up her ears and glided his hand leisurely on all of her front. He started slowly with his hand on her abdomen and then languidly reached up to her breasts. She moaned when his hand brushed the underside of her right breast and threw her head back. Her legs started quivering and Shinichi encouraged her to lean her weight against his frame. He opened his eyes to watch his beautiful wife close her eyes in ecstasy. She looked beautiful like this. Her hair mussed and spanned across his chest. Her breasts pushed out, wanting more of his touch. Her core glistening with moisture. Her breaths coming out in huffs with her chest moving. Her tongue reaching out to moisten her surprisingly dry lips._

_He turned her around to kiss her hungrily with both their lips opened and tongues crashing. Ran's hand reached down his waist and she..._

Obviously, Shinichi was checked out for a while. A dreamy expression was etched onto his face and he dragged his tongue across his bottom lip slowly as he remembered what had transpired between him and his wife a few hours prior.

Ran looked at Shinichi and instantly knew where his mind had gone. Answering like a responsible wife, she said, "Oh, no. Nothing like that, Inspector. We just slept in a little. Since Reiko is out with her grandparents for the week, Shinichi forgot to set the alarm and we woke up late."

The Inspector nodded and wished her and her still checked out husband, a good day and walked off to search for any other free police officers. It was pretty plain to see that his ace detective wasn't going to be free for a while.

_Whew. Wow, Ran, you're becoming a damn good liar. Inspector Megure didn't even suspect anything. _

She smiled satisfactorily and turned her head to see Shinichi still staring off in space. She smiled wickedly and sauntered up to him. He noticed her walking towards him and fixed his eyes on hers. Ran gasped and stopped a few inches away from him. His eyes were dark, just a thin ring of blue could be seen.

He pulled her towards himself and circled her waist. Every inch of his front was in contact with hers. He smiled at the gasp that she let out and said huskily in her ear, "I'm ready for my lunch, Mrs. Kudo. I hope that you can keep up with me."

He softly dragged his lips across her face and tilted her head back to kiss the base of her throat. She hummed happily and wounded her hands behind his neck. He straightened up and stepped away with a smile and a wink thrown her way to put on his blazer.

Ran looked at him with a soft expression and said, "I love you, Shinichi."

He looked at her the same way that she did and returned her words back to her. "I love you, too, Ran."

And even twenty five years of friendship, two of which were spent in extreme agony and longing, five years of marriage, a three year old daughter and countless confessions of love, didn't stop the rapid thud of their heartbeats, their blush and their shy, sweet smiles that were reserved just for them and their daughter.

* * *

**A/N: I can't imagine I wrote that. And I couldn't write the actual *ahem* scene. Writing all that was bad enough. I'll crawl beneath a boulder now. Can't believe I wrote this thing. What the hell is wrong with me?**

**How did I do? Please give me a review. I wanna know if I can write something like this in the future.**


End file.
